ShadEmmanZ-K9
Hey People, I'm Emman and this is my user lair. Tropes ◾Adorkable: I am kinda dorky but people seem to like me and find me endearing at times. ◾All-Star Cast: The most commonly used trope of my works. ◾Animesque: Often featured in many of my Ideas. ◾Apocalyptic Log: ◾Boss Rush: Mainly used in some of my videogame themed ideas. ◾Badass Bookworm: Mainly because I'm a literatural maniac. ◾Badass Crew: ◾Badass Normal: ◾Black Hair ◾Brown Eyes ◾Built with LEGO: Almost every idea I come up with when it comes to family-friendly licensed franchises and original LEGO themes. ◾And example of this is my dream LEGO videogames. ◾Color Coded ◾Couch Gag: Commonly used on my comedic ideas. ◾Dark isn't Evil: Sometimes, I'm a dark wizard who's not evil. ◾Darker and Edgier + Densier and Wackier: As of now, my ideas formost of them are into this with the former on some occasions while the latter for the same thing as the former. ◾And example of that idea that's like the former is Cwf123's live-action film adaption of Devil May Cry, making it one of the darkest ideas ever made. ◾Doing it for the Art: ◾Dungeon Crawler: Usually the type of game I prefer when it comes to RPGs but most of them. ◾Five Big-Bad Band: One of my commonly used tropes in my games. ◾Hub Level: Varies from time to time. ◾Light isn't Good: ◾Lighter and Softer: Occasionally happens in other ideas. ◾LEGO Adaption Game: Mainly based on my favorite franchises. ◾Loads and Loads of Everything (characters, objects, plus heaps more): Often used when my ideas get bigger and bigger. ◾Mage Tower: ◾Marth Debuted in Smash Bros: Now nearly all of my ideas are into this. ◾Massive Multiplayer Crossover: Often used in big crossover ideas. ◾Neutral Good: ◾Planet Heck: ◾Red Pill or Blue Pill: ◾Secret Agent: I'm secretive when it comes to top secret ideas. ◾Shout-Out: Many of my works are into this. ◾Time Lord: I'm a bit of a Filipinoized Doctor Strange. ◾Wide Open Sandbox: ◾Wolverine Publicity: At certain things, I often put Captain Jake and Star Butterfly as the mascots of my silliest ideas possible. ◾X Meets Y: Now many of my ideas are into this. My Info Bio This is what I also look like in LEGO form, as a Captain America-like Super Hero named Captain Philippines This is what I look like in LEGO Form (with a Blue-bladed Lightsaber and a Shield) Name: Emman V Cortez ◾Alignment: Neutral, later Good ◾Favorite Colors: Red, Blue, Green and Black ◾Favorite Video Games: Too Many to think ◾Voiced By: Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Adam McArthur (English) (Marco Ublado Diaz from the Star vs. The Forces of Evil franchise) ◾Inspirations: Tony Stark/Iron Man (MCU Version), Harry Potter (Live-Action film series version), Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Han Solo, Yoda, Hiro Hamada, Judy Hopps, Star Butterfly, Dipper Pines, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Moana, Finn the Human, Steven Quartz Universe, Pearl, Indiana Jones, Mordecai, Marco Diaz, GoGo Tomago, Newt Scamander and Sally Acorn (Post-SGW) ◾Nationality: Filipino ◾Occupation: Wikian, Deviantartist, Student ◾Goal: To become an artist, to help everyone in the whole world ◾Powers and Abilities: High Intelligence, Martial Artist ◾Birthday: June 17, 2002 ◾Favorite Disney franchise: Too many to think because he has seen loads and loads of them on Movies and TV ◾Favorite Food: Various ◾Likes: Many things including Disney ◾Dislikes: Too many to think but his most disliked thing is Catastrophes that happens in the real world, getting blocked on any wikia, internet trolls ◾Friends: Too many to think because he made a lot on the internet. ◾Rivals: Lots of them. ◾Quotes: ◾"Oh bother." ◾"Let's get started." ◾"I'm Ready when you're ready." ◾"I've got to find a way to solve the problem." ◾"Time to HERO UP!!!!!" ◾"Yes, yes I am." My Franchises Note: There will be more franchises from my ideas, if I can think good ideas for them. List of Them ◾Miss Philippines (for Disney, as it would be set inside the Wreck-It Ralph universe) ◾W.I.P. W.I.P. My other account My other account will be revealed once I got a new device. My Influences ◾Stan Lee ◾Rebecca Sugar ◾Daron Nefcy ◾Dan Povenmarsh ◾Alex Hirsch ◾Various Dramatic Storytellers (for my serious/older/darker and edgier side) ◾And more. My Alternate Forms I've got tons of them. My Disney Attraction Ideas Well, I am going to plan Disney Attractions for the future. Marvel Super Heroes As a Superhero geek, I would love to see even more Marvel themed attractions, rides and stuff. ◾Spider-Verse: The Ride- An Indoor roller coaster ride themed to Spider-Man and his alternate counterparts from various alternate universes shown both in the comic as well as his other appearances in some games and television. ◾Guardians of the Galaxy: Milano Bumper Cars- A Bumper Car ride based on Guardians of the Galaxy. ◾Black Panther's Wakanda VR Experience- A Virtual Reality/Rail shooter hybrid themed ride to Black Panther in which you ride a cart where you as the Black Panther face off his enemies. ◾The Captain America Experience- A Captain America themed attraction in which you become Captain America fighting HYDRA. ◾Hiro and Baymax: The Big Hero 6 Experience- A Big Hero 6 themed VR ride where you test to become a member of the Big Hero 6 by creating your own suit to become a hero. ◾The Spider-Man Experience- A Spider-Man themed experience attraction Shops ◾ Shows As you know, I'm planning to do Disneyland shows in the near future and unlike Ramon, my Disneyland attractions would feature a larger variety of properties like Superheroes. In addition, I would love to have more attractions based on everything else, like Big Hero 6, The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Wreck-It Ralph, etc. ◾Doctor Strange's Supreme Primavera Spectacular- A Doctor Strange themed Attraction which would be similar to Frozen Rainbow Carnival but instead, based on Doctor Strange. ◾Hiro's Robotics Class- An Attraction for Epcot based on Big Hero 6 in which Hiro teaches people about robotics. ◾Fletcher Strange: A Supreme Symphony- A Symphony Orchestra attraction themed to both Disney and the Marvel Superhero, Doctor Strange as Ferb Flecther is dressed up as Doctor Strange performing music in front of an orchestra of a thousand people in which they make music from Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm and Jim Henson productions. Stuff Under Consideration I'm considering other stuff. ◾ My Theme Song Well, my theme song would be something Rock based. My Favorite Music Well, for obvious reasons, I like all types of music. My Background I Emman Cortez, born on June 17, 2002, I'm may have ADHD, but I've got a large intelligence as well as a very large variety of hypothetical ideas such as Video games, crossovers, film adaptions, etc. I also like music that makes me more inspired, like Rock You like a Hurricane from Scorpions, We will Rock You by Queen, Follow Me by Kay Hanley and more. Sometimes, I am busy working on everything else as I don't have enough time to finish them and I'm known to help almost everybody on this wiki. For obvious reasons, I'm also a superhero geek, in which I've got many influences from them as well as a great taste in Disney, Cartoons, Videogames, Science fiction and other genres, including Superheroes. My Legacy Official ◾Various Wikias ◾DeviantArt ◾Facebook ◾Twitter Rivalries Bigbumbro (my fiercest rival ever finally defeated) Connection: Both of us were fans of Disney but unlike him, I'm much more diverse, mature and wanting to include my wishes for his fighting game and in addition, he wants to include EQG of all of his crossovers unlike myself in which is much more diverse in which I feature more stuff. Plus both of us like Tekken but for myself, I have a wide variety of video game franchises I like as well and in addition, I had a large Dipper-like intelligence. Also, if I can add someone else for a something, something like would fit a specific theme. In addition, unlike him, I want to include a very large amount of third party franchises and stuff, such as Warner Brothers' Harry Potter films, Cartoon Network shows like Steven Universe or Generator Rex, DC Comics, Activision's Overwatch, StarCraft, Rooster Teeth's RWBY, etc. Reason 1: He doesn't want to remove anything he likes in favor of something useful and would fit because he is too restrictive for guest fighter additions. Reason 2: At the comments section of his Fighting game, he gives me threating comments for my additions like Harry Potter, Steven Universe, DC Comics and Dragon Ball Z in which the latter last addition and like many anime and manga properties, it also had tons of fighting games and in fact, Goku's Kamameha vs. Mickey's Fireball beam battle makes sense. Reason 3: I also want to include Harry Potter in a Disney themed Crash Bandicoot crossover in which a team up between Crash and the Hogwarts students would be much more exciting and relevant than the Canterlot High students and what would be even more relevant for my Warner Bros additions? A team up between Neo Cortex and Lex Luthor in the DC Comics Universe in which they're both voiced by Clancy Brown. Conclusion: He's finally blocked and I no longer have to deal with him because he is finally defeated but his dad however, is mad at me for what I had done. Notes/Trivia ◾I'm known to help nearly every person who had an account in this wiki, in which I adjust some plans. ◾What I wish for Ramon is to stop making Frozen related ideas but I won't force him to stop because he loves it too much. ◾The reason why I didn't care to work on some of my ideas because I'm busy working on everything else. ◾In addition, I'm currently focused on my ideas that I like, like the Sonic SatAM reboot someone made up. ◾It wasn't me who is Overpowered, it's just my brain in which contains billions of knowledge. ◾In fact, my brain would be the real final boss in LWCIW in which is HOTWU's true series finale. ◾I occasionally work on Darker and Edgier ideas. ◾After the word I said to Jenny on her message wall, Jenny is now starting to trust me once again in which I am much more nicer than my past self. ◾Because of all my insanity as well as me aggravating some people too much, I promise that I will not misbehave and be impulsive, force in what I like and like new tastes. ◾Sometimes I was right, people will actually like my ideas. My Inspirational Quotes 1."You can dream it if you do it." 2."Not all cartoons are just for kids nor can they just be lighthearted all the time." 3."Not everything has to involve (insert anything) as it's kinda annoying. Category:Ideawiki users Category:ShadEmmanZ-K9